Rhythm of Love
by Graceinspace981
Summary: Hana Song is new to the Overwatch Training Program. When she arrives, she meets a man named Lúcio whom she finds herself unmistakeably falling for. Will she be able to admit to him how she feels or will she keep the secret forever? (Also a Widowmaker side story)
1. First Day Jitters

Chapter 1

I stood outside of the closed door with my heart knocking against my chest and my right hand aching from pulling my footlocker down the hall. I hadn't knocked yet. I didn't know why I was so nervous. I was usually great with people. I was great with my fans, at least. But I hadn't met anyone like these people before. I sucked in my breath and knocked on the door.

It opened a few seconds later and a very large hand stuck out. I jumped back in initial shock at the size of the omnic in front of me.

"First day jitters?" it asked in a feminine voice, "Don't worry about it. Everyone gets jittery sometimes."

The omnic threw her head back in a gust of laughter.

"My name is Orisa," she said.

"Hana," I stated, "Hana Song."

"Come in, Hana. I'll bring your suitcase."

"That's alright. It's really..."

Orisa lifted up my footlocker like it was a feather and walked inside. I trailed behind, still feeling nervous.

"I'll take your things to the dorm room. All the other girls are there. We were actually just about to introduce ourselves."

"I'm just in time," I said.

Orisa led me through a large door and into what must have been the dorm room. Lined up against the walls were metal cots all separated by thin dividers. Different suitcases and footlockers sat at the ends of the beds. There was an open space in the middle of the square room with a big circle rug. Chatting around the rug were the eight women with whom I would share this dorm for the next two years.

What immediately caught my eye was how different they all were from one another. There was a bored-looking Latina in a dark purple skirt with half of her hair shaved off. Adjacent to her was a large pink-haired woman in a track suit which clearly outlined her muscly arms and legs And then there was a tall lady with shocking blue skin and a long ponytail. I sat in the open space between the Latina and a girl in a baggy, blue sweatshirt. She gave me a wide grin while the Latina ignored me.

When Orisa stepped into the middle of the circle, all chit-chat died down. It was clear who the leader was in this group. We all stared at her, waiting for a cue. Orisa held her hands out to her sides and smiled a robot smile.

"Welcome to the Overwatch Women's Division!"

The entire room then erupted into whoops and cheers. The muscular woman put two fingers to her mouth and whistled loudly enough to wake the dead. Even the bored girl next to me started clapping. I clapped and grinned until the circle was quiet again. Orisa sat down next to the muscular woman and addressed the room again.

"So," she began, "Obviously, we all have special skills. Gifts that we were either born into or developed over time. We will, of course, use those skills to our advantage in combat during training and in battle. Today, however, is about something else. If we want to fight together, we need to know each other so that we can do something called communication. We're going to go around in a circle and introduce ourselves. I want to hear your name, codename, where you're from, and your skill."

"Oops," interrupts the blue-skinned lady, "I seem to have the wrong room. I'm supposed to be in a military training program. Not a kindergarten classroom."

"Lighten up," said Orisa, "I'll start us off. My name is Orisa, but you probably all know that already. I go by Orisa as a codename as well. I was assembled by Efi Oladele in Numbani, Africa, the City of Harmony."

At this, the muscular woman scowled, but Orisa ignored it.

"I am the skilled guardian robot of Numbani. My duty is to protect all who reside on Earth, human or omnic."

Orisa gestured to the girl in the blue sweatshirt.

"My name is Mei-Ling Zhou but you can just call me Mei on the battlefield. Xi'an, China is my birthplace, but I've lived in Antarctica working as a climatologist for years. My skill is environmental science. I fight with ice."

I decided to ask no more about this odd comment.

"My name is Fareeha Amari," said the black-haired girl next to Mei, "You may call me Pharah while on the battlefield. I was born and raised in Egypt where I worked for Helix Security International as a Security Chief. I prefer long range combat with my rocket launcher."

The muscular woman was next to introduce herself.

"Hello," she said in an extremely thick accent, "My name is Aleksandra Zaryanova, but I prefer Zarya both on the battlefield and off. I am from Russia, where I worked as a professional weight-lifting champion."

"I knew I recognized you from somewhere!" said a young woman in a British accent.

"I am well known in Europe for being an athlete," said Zarya, "I use strength as my skill. As well as a very large and powerful gun, of course."

We all laughed at this, although Zarya seemed completely serious.

"Your turn," said Zarya to the blue-skinned woman.

She sighed in return.

"If I must," she said, rolling her eyes, "My name is Amélie Lacroix, codename Widowmaker. I am from France, as is obvious from my accent. I am a professional sniper. That is all. Next?"

"I'm Lena Oxton," said the peppy Brit, "I was born in London, England, as is obvious from my accent," she mocked.

I made the mistake of giggling at this, prompting a warm smile from Lena but a cold stare from Amélie.

"I actually worked as a test pilot for Overwatch during its earliest years. I left but came back for the recall. My special skill is this baby."

Lena tapped a glowing blue circle device strapped to her chest.

"It lets me 'blink' forward in time and sometimes backwards. It's called a chronal accelerator."

All of these women had such interesting skills. Some even worked for Overwatch already. How was I supposed to compare to this.

"Your turn, love," finished Lena, addressing the next woman in the circle.

"My name is Satya Vaswani, but my codename is Symmetra," she began,"I am from Utopaea, India, also the proud home of the Vishkar Corporation. Vishkar came up with revolutionary hard-light technology. Its purpose is to turn light into being. Hard-light is my weapon of choice."

The Latina girl was next.

"If I must introduce myself, my name is Sombra. The rest is confidential."

"At least tell us where you're from," said Mei.

"Fine," scowled Sombra, "I was born and raised in Dorado, Mexico. My weapon is my brain and my skill is hacking. Can I be done?"

"Nice to meet you, Sombra," said Mei, obviously not meaning it.

It was my turn, and I found that I wasn't quite as nervous as I was when I first walked into the room. All of the women turned to look at me.

"I'm Hana Song, but my codename is . I was born in South Korea and I'm a professional gamer. I'm actually the number one Starcraft player in the world."

I found it unbelievable how stupid I sounded. In the room with me sat a weight-lifting champion, the guardian to a city, a Security Chief and more; here I was, bragging about video games.

"I fight with a MEKA given to me by the South Korean military."

"Well," said Orisa," Now that we've all introduced ourselves, let's get settled. Choose your beds."

"I call the one nearest the door!" said Lena.

She scrambled up and hopped onto the bed with all the agility of a cheetah leaping at its prey.

"In that case, I suppose I should take the one farthest from it," Amélie grumbled.

"Fine by me," Lena responded, fluffing her pillow and lying back to smile at the ceiling.

Amélie retreated to her new cave in the back corner of the room. The rest of the girls quickly chose their beds while steering clear of Amélie. I was unfortunately the last pick, so I was stuck sleeping in the corner across from where she dwelled. The other girls were going about their business making their beds and decorating the barriers between the beds with posters and family photographs and other stuff like that.

I got my footlocker from outside of the room and opened it at the foot of my bed. I made my bed with a couple of sheets and a big pink and green striped comforter. I opened the pocket that contained my photos and posters and spread them out on my bed. Out of these things, there were only a few that were really important to me. The pictures of my family, specifically my younger brother, Chen. Chen was killed in the military when the omnics began to attack our home. He was only seventeen years old but he was so brave. I missed him every day. I hung up the pictures of Chen last. The rest of the things in that pocket were Starcraft posters and letters from my fans. Although I loved my fans, they would never mean as much to me as Chen did.

Once I was done decorating, I realized that I needed to unpack my clothes. I looked around the room for a dresser or even lockers but I couldn't find anything to store clothes in. Instead of wandering around aimlessly, I decided to ask someone. Sombra was the first person I saw.

"Excuse me," I prodded, "You're Sombra, right?"

She looked up from her phone, obviously annoyed with my presence.

"Don't wear it out," she answered.

"I was just wondering where to put my clothes. I didn't see a dresser or anything."

"Ah," she said, "Hasta el culo."

"Ignore her," called Amélie from the corner.

"You understand me?" asked Sombra in surprise.

"I can speak Spanish, English, and French."

She addressed me.

"There's a storage space under every bed for your clothes."

"Thank you."

"Mm-hmm."

I finished unpacking all of my stuff, ending off with a tiny lamp and hologram plant on my footlocker.

After I finished taking a shower, I came back to the dorm to take a nap before dinner. When I was on my way to the back of the room to my bed, I noticed Mei sitting on her bed and looking through a book of pictures. They all featured her and the same group of people with mountains, jungles, volcanoes, and more as the background for each photo. She saw me peeking and smiled at me.

"Want to see?" she asked.

She scooted over on the end of the bed and patted the empty spot. I sat down next to her and observed the pages.

"Wow. You really travel a lot, don't you?"

"Yes," she beamed, "I study environmental patterns all over the world. This is my research team."

She pointed out the group of people with her in every picture.

"I wish I got to travel as much as you," I said, "It just looks so amazing to get to see so many places."

"It is," she said, "You don't get to travel?"

"No," I began, "Well, I guess I get to travel sometimes for meet and greets. But never outside of Asia."

"Meet and greets?" she asks, "What are those?"

"It's basically when I go to convention halls and meet fans. I give them autographs and stuff like that."

"They adore you, don't they?"

Just then, the loudspeaker on the ceiling crackled and a man's voice came through.

"Soldiers," it echoed, "Please make your way to the dining hall for a welcome dinner. You have seven minutes."

"Get up, everyone," said Orisa.

Mei and I stood up, everyone else following soon after. Lena moaned but obeyed Orisa's order anyway.

There were five buildings on the Overwatch Training Campus. The one in which we were currently in was the women's dorm. Next to that was the reciprocal; the men's dorm. Facing the dorms was the main building which held the dining hall, the public restrooms, a lounge with a fireplace, and more. Finally, the two buildings behind the main building were the buildings used for training. One of those buildings was the gym, which we would use to learn new fighting techniques and use them against the training dummies. The fifth and final building was the class building. This was the place where we would take classes on omnic history, weaponry, weapon design, and other things like that.

The main building was the one to which we were going now, me walking alongside Mei and Fareeha on my other side. As we walked through the grass, I felt a light breeze cross our path, prompting me to pull my sweatshirt across my chest. Although Mei was only wearing a t-shirt and shorts, she looked completely unaffected by the cold. I assumed she was used to it after living in Antarctica for so long. I was relieved by the warmth when we walked into the dining hall.

The room was buzzing with conversation and laughter. About half of the tables were full with the men's sector. In the back of the room, there was a table at which the instructors sat, the original members of Overwatch who would train us into the team.

Mei, Fareeha and I took our place at an empty table near the men's sector, closing the barrier between the two groups.

I took off my sweatshirt and placed it on my chair to save the seat. I then got up and went to the food counter with Fareeha and Mei. I got a plate of steaming spaghetti with sauce and meatballs. As I walked back to the table, I had the displeasure of finding someone else sitting at the seat next to my sweatshirt. When I got closer, I noticed with surprise and concern that his hair was smoking. Not in the way that it looked good. The man's disheveled spikes of hair were literally smoking. I tentatively approached him.

"Excuse me," I muttered.

He didn't hear me so I said it again, louder this time.

"Excuse me."

"Uh-huh," he said in an Australian accent, "Excuse you."

He turned around and I saw his face. It was streaked with dirt and grime. His nose was as sharp as a knife nd his eyes were red and gooey. He looked like a dog with rabies.

"I was sitting there."

"And now I'm sitting here. Your point?"

"Will you please let me sit?" I pleaded, "I was just getting food. I was about to come back."

"Early bird gets the worm."

"But-"

"Leave her alone, Junkrat," said another voice from behind us.

I spun around and saw the source if it. An attractive man about my age with cocoa colored skin and a long dread lock ponytail. I thought I recognized him from somewhere but I couldn't figure it out.

"Sorry about him," the man said to me, "He's just trying to piss you off."

"Stay out of it, Skrillex," said the man named Junkrat.

At that moment, I realized who this guy was.

"Just leave. It'll be easier than sitting here arguing for an hour."

"Fine," dragged out Junkrat.

He sulked away, but not after exaggeratedly rolling his eyes.

"Thank you so much," I said to the man.

"Any time. I hate that guy anyway. By the way, I'm Lúcio."

"Hana."

"Pleasure to meet you, Hana," said Lúcio, taking my hand to shake it.

Just then, Mei and Fareeha came back to the table with their plates of food.

"Did something happen?" asked Mei, observing Junkrat's dirty handprint on the table.

"It's all taken care of," I said.

I looked back at my new friend Lúcio, who gave me a wink and a smile.


	2. Class Sorting

**Hi, guys!**

 **First, I know this is a really short chapter, but I have my reasons. I'm working on something extra special for your you guys and it's taking up a lot of my writing time right now.**

 **This new, extra special story should be thought of as my apology for the whole Halo delay thing. I son't know when it will be out, but I know it's gonna be worth it.**

 **I hope to have a new chapter of this story out in a few days.**

 **If you like it, please follow and leave a review! I love your feedback. Thanks!**

Chapter 2

I woke up to the sound of Amélie's alarm clock. It took far too much effort to open my sleep-strained eyes. The screech of the clock drowned my pleasant dreams in swampy water. As I laid in bed, others in the dorm slowly began to get out of bed. I eventually began to hear the showers running from down the hall. I finally managed to lift my tired body out of bed and get dressed for my first full day of training.

Once I was dressed and fully awake, I started to feel butterflies in my stomach. I wasn't really nervous; this was all just so surreal. Being a part of Overwatch used to be just a dream, a whim. Now I was standing in a room full of powerful women, ready to train. I was really in it now.

I had showered the night before, so I didn't think I had to this morning. I had put on a complimentary black t-shirt with the Overwatch logo on it and a pair of athletic shorts. I pulled my long hair up in a pink ponytail holder and went to the kitchen.

I hadn't really gotten a good look at the kitchen before now. It was very clean and modern. I realized with slight excitement that there was a hologram toaster. I had never seen one in real life but I'd kept up with the release and seen browsed lots of pictures. The kitchen had a small wall behind the bar but it was not much to separate it from the living room.

I sat at the bar and waited for everyone else to come in. A minute later, Fareeha emerged from the doorway and came over to sit next to me. She was wearing clothes similar to mine, but her shirt was replaced a blue one. The Overwatch logo was on the side of the sleeve. I assumed she got it during her previous time with the company.

"Sleep well?" she said.

"I got a few hours."

"Great. I'm gonna microwave some waffles. Would you like one?"

"That's alright," I replied," I'm just gonna eat at the cafeteria."

"Oh. You didn't hear?"

"Hear what?"

"My mother informed Orisa that we we'll be going straight to training today."

At this I was genuinely confused.

"Your mother?"

"Oh. I thought you knew. Ana is my mother."

I thought them having the same name was just a weird coincidence up until now. I felt so stupid.

"Oh," I said dumbly, "Is she the reason you worked for Helix?"

"I suppose you could say that," Fareeha answered.

"Hey," said a new voice from behind me.

It was Sombra. This morning, she was wearing a purple sweatshirt with a black shirt underneath and patterned purple and blue leggings.

"Hi," I replied.

"Good morning," said Pharah," I was just able to to make waffles. Do you want some?"

"I'm fine," said Sombra.

Pharah got up from her chair next to me and went to the fridge to retrieve the waffles. Sombra took the empty seat, turning towards me.

"What class do you think they'll put you in?" she asked.

"I don't know. What do they base it off?"

"Well, based on size, I'd say support, but since you don't heal, probably Tank."

"How do you know I don't heal?"

"Because battle mechs don't heal. What? Do you?"

"I'm more than just my mech, you know," I said.

I wasn't lying; I could fight with a gun. I planned to only use my mech in dire situations. Besides, it wasn't even here yet. It was supposed to arrive in a week. I tried to end the conversation at that, but Sombra ranted on.

"You're just so small," she continued, "If you didn't have that mech, I have no idea what class you'd be put in. Look at that!"

Sombra reached her hand out to grab my arm, but I jerked it away.

"No muscle," she said with a laugh.

"Leave her alone," someone said from right behind me.

When a hand squeezed my shoulder with the force of a rhinoceros, I knew that it was Zarya. She went around the counter and grabbed an apple from a fruit holder.

"Come on, Hana," said Zarya.

I gladly obeyed and followed Zarya to the living room where I sat on the couch. Zarya took the bean bag chair, leaning back with her hand behind her head. She addressed me with a mouth full of apple.

"Ignore her," said Zarya, "She's just trying to get to you."

"Yeah, I know. Amélie told me already."

"Widowmaker? She talked to you?"

"Sort of. She just told me where to store my clothes."

"Hmm."

We sat silently while Zarya ate her apple, but I was deep in thought. What was the deal with Amélie, anyway. She seemed so uninterested in getting to know us yesterday even though she had to stay with everyone for two years. Wasn't she gonna try to make friends here? Or at least one friend? It just didn't make sense to me. Then again, I don't think it made sense to anyone. Either way, I didn't think I really wanted to get to know Amélie anymore than I already had.

Just then, Fareeha walked into the living room, snapping me out of deep thought. She handed me a plate of waffles and a bowl filled with maple syrup. She then sat next to me with her own plate. She started to eat.

"No syrup for you?" I asked.

"I prefer it plain," she replied.

I ate my waffles slowly, dipping them in the sweet syrup. As I ate, I heard more people gathering into the kitchen. I couldn't hear any of their conversation, but I assumed they were talking about the upcoming training and class placement. Once me, Fareeha, and Zarya were all done, we joined the others in the kitchen.

"Is everyone here?" asked Satya.

She was standing in the kitchen, eating a banana.

"Yeah," said Tracer.

"Then let's head out. I think they want us to meet in front of the training gym."

For confirmation, Satya looked to Orisa, who nodded.

When we arrived outside of the gym, the sun was already shining down bright and hot. The boys were already there, standing before the original members of Overwatch, our new trainers. They were dressed from head to toe in all their battle gear. Soldier: 76 even had on his trademark tactical visor.

I felt so out of place, standing before such powerful heroes. In real life, they looked exactly the same as they did on the posters hanging in my bedroom back in Korea.

Ana stepped forward and beamed at the crowd. Despite her now old age, Ana's smile still outlined her firm and elegant features.

"Welcome, future heroes of Overwatch, to our elite training program," she said.

A cheer arose from the crowd. I joined in with all the excitement of an eight-year-old at a candy store. When the cheer faded away, Ana began to speak again.

"I see that you're all very excited to begin. That's fantastic. Now, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Ana Amari. I train the support classes along with Mercy."

Mercy offered a smile and waved. Ana continued.

"Today, we will assign you all to your designated classes and then we'll begin training. Soldier: 76 and McCree will begin with the Offense class."

The two men stepped up to the crowd.

As a small cheer erupted from the crowd, Soldier: 76 waved and McCree tipped his cowboy hat. Once all was silent again, Soldier: 76 took a folded up sheet of paper from his pants pocket.

"When I call your name, I want you to come up here and form a group next to McCree and me."

We waited in nervous anticipation while Soldier: 76 unfolded the paper.

"Genji Shimada."

An Omnic walked up to the Offense trainers. He was made of silver metal with glowing, green accents. I thought I recognized his last name from somewhere, but I didn't know for sure.

"Fareeha Amari."

When Fareeha walked up, Ana's eyes widened and she brought her hand up in a wave. Fareeha glanced over and saw, but didn't return the greeting. I briefly wondered what was wrong.

Soldier: 76 moved the paper closer to his masked face to read the next name.

"Umm," he said, "This one just says 'Sombra'"

"That would be me," said Sombra, taking her place with the other Offense trainees.

Soldier: 76 shrugged and continued on with the list.

"Lena Oxton," he said.

When Lena took her place, Soldier: 76 gave her a pat on the back.

"Good to have you back, Lena," he said.

"Good to be back."

Soldier: 76 turned to everyone.

"That's all for Offense."

Him and McCree stepped back in line with the Offense trainees at their side.

Torbjörn stepped forward and leaned up on his toes to see the faces in the crowd.

"As you most likely know, my name is Torbjörn Lindholm. I'll be training the Defense class along with me, myself, and I. Let's see what we have here."

He unfolded his list and cleared his throat.

"Bastion," he read out.

My heart hammered in my chest as a Bastion Unit stepped up to Torbjörn. When the Bastion waved at the crowd with a beeping noise, I was able to breathe steadily again. Torbjörn didn't seem so happy about this first trainee however. I could see him scowling under his golden locks.

"Hanzo Shimada."

That was the same name that I recognized from the Offense trainee.

"Huh," said Torbjörn as Hanzo walked up, "You related to the other one?"

"Not anymore," replied Hanzo.

The confusion on Torbjörn's face passed quickly but mine didn't. I couldn't help but wonder what Hanzo meant by that.

"Jamison Fawkes."

The same guy who had taken my seat last night hobbled up on his peg leg. He shot the crowd a dirty-toothed grin. Junkrat really lived up to his battle name.

"Mei-Ling Zhou."

Torbjörn pronounced Mei's name weirdly. I doubted that it was in any way correct, but Mei seemed fine with it as she came up to join the Defense trainees with an unfading smile.

"Finally, Amélie Lacroix."

When Amélie walked over, Torbjörn got a sad look on his face, as if he were thinking of a dead relative.

"That's all, folks," he exclaimed with a forced smile.

He stepped back with the Defense trainees. The next Overwatch hero to take the stand was Reinhardt, and he did so confidently.

"Hello, my friends!" he thundered, silencing any chat in the shrinking crowd, "I am the trainer for the Tank class."

He took out his own list.

"Hana Song."

As I pushed through the crowd, I could feel everyone's eyes staring me down. I arrived at the front and stood next to Reinhardt who dwarfed me with his immense size. When he smiled down at me, his white hair fell in front of his eyes, partly covering his long scar.

"Welcome to the team," he whispered.

He looked back up at the crowd.

"Orisa."

Orisa came over and stood next to me. Her metal mouth turned up in a smile.

"Mako Rutledge."

A man in a thick, leather mask lumbered up to us. His eyes were completely covered by the mask. I couldn't see a thing under the shaded glass circles. Mako had a giant tattoo of a pig's head on his fat stomach. He grunted and adjusted his mask with one meaty hand.

"Winston."

To my shock, a gorilla was the next trainee to join. Winston had on a pair of rectangular frame reading glasses. He stood next to me.

"Hi, there," he said, smiling at me.

"Hi."

"Aleksandra Zaryanova."

Zarya jogged up and gave me a light punch on the arm.

"That will be all," said Reinhardt.

We all backed up as a group. Finally, Ana and Mercy stepped forward. Mercy started to read her list.

"Lúcio Correia dos Santos," she said.

When Lúcio skated up to the Support class trainers, I thought I saw him look at me and wink. It was probably only my imagination, though.

"Satya Vaswani."

Satya walked wordlessly over to Lúcio and the trainers. With her gone, there was only one more trainee left in the crowd.

"And you must be Tekhartha Zenyatta."

"That I am," said the omnic, floating over, "You can call me Zenyatta. I would prefer it."

"That seems to be everyone," Mercy called to Soldier: 76.

"Great," said Soldier: 76, "Let's go."


	3. The One Man Apocalypse

**Hi, guys!**

 **I have been working on the surprise that I have planned for you all. It will hopefully be ready until the end of the week.**

 **This is the last Rhythm of Love chapter that I will be posting this week. I'm taking a few days/weeks to work on and finish the surprise.**

 **I can't wait for you all to see it. I know you'll enjoy it.**

 **If you like this story so far, please follow and leave reviews. For more Overwatch and Team Fortress 2 content, follow my account. Thanks!**

 **SIDE NOTE: To leave a review, you DO NOT need to have an account. I have seen a little bit of confusion about this lately among my readers. I felt like I just had to clear that up.**

Chapter 3

The rest of the Tank Class trainees and I entered the training gym through the front door. I was immediately impressed at the size of the space before me. The gym looked to be about the size of an airplane hangar. With its high ceilings, it could probably house the giant Omnics at Volskaya Industries. The floor was split up into four different colors; blue, yellow, red, and green. From the back walls of the sections were vertically hung banners. Each banner was the same color as the floor of its corresponding section and had a class logo. Blue was Offense, yellow was Defense, red was Tank, and green was Support. The rest of the Tank trainees and I followed Reinhardt to the third section.

On the way there, I caught glimpses of the Offense and Defense sections. In the Offense area, Soldier: 76 was standing tall, rifle in his arms, while he went over drill commands with the trainees, who had their hands to their heads in stiff salutes.

"At ease, soldiers," he barked.

The Offense trainees relaxed, although they remained completely silent. Soldier: 76 shot a friendly salute to Reinhardt, and Reinhardt saluted back.

As we marched past the Defense section, I caught a glimpse of Torbjörn constructing one of his shiny, red turrets. It was swiveling its eye back and forth along a row of metal training dummies. The Defense trainees were gathered around Torbjörn as he worked, their faces showing unfiltered expressions of awe. Torbjörn was too absorbed in focus to notice us. The empty section next to that of the Defense and Support trainees belonged to us.

My heart pumped with excitement as I stepped onto the training floor. Hanging before me was our banner, red with a white picture of a shield engulfed in a thin circle.

On the left side of the floor were wide, green crates. One of them was opened up halfway. I could see the dark barrels of guns peeking out of it. In front of my group was a steel fence. Behind the fence, there was an area crawling with training dummies. Some were floating back and forth across the expanse while others were standing in one place. I wondered with slight excitement if we would be able to use them today. Finally, against the right wall was a series of different workout machines. I saw treadmills, ellipticals, stepping machines, and chin-up bars.

The other Tank trainees and I were currently gathered on a large, circular wrestling mat. We could all fit on it at once; even Mako.

"Alright, team," began Reinhardt, facing us, "I want you all to gather up in a straight line facing me."

We did as he said, me ending up in between Zarya and Mako. I felt so small compared to the two. It was like standing in between two skyscrapers.

"Now, I'll teach you the orders. The first is simple enough. When I say 'attention,' I want you to stand straight with your eyes directed at mine. I want your heels together, your chests puffed out, and your shoulders back. Your arms can rest. Attention!"

I stumbled my way into the position, puffing out my chest as much as I could. Reinhardt began to walk down the row of trainees, observing each one of us in turn. Every now and then, he would push someone's shoulders back or tell them to put their heels together. When he came to me, he looked me up and down carefully, squinting his eyes.

"Heels together, Song," he said.

I quickly did as he said while he moved on to Mako. Reinhardt made a quick sweep of Mako's flawed position and then he spoke.

"Puff out that chest of yours and take your mask off, Rutledge. I'll store it until training's over."

Mako puffed out his chest with a deep grunt, but didn't touch his mask.

"I said to take off the mask," repeated Reinhardt impatiently.

"No," said Mako.

"What did you just say to me, Rutledge?"

Mako leaned in closer to Reinhardt's face. I could see a large vein pop out on his fat neck.

"I said no, jackass," said Mako in a hushed yet threatening tone.

Mako had no time to react as Reinhardt snatched the mask off of his face with one quick movement. Mako's cheeks were stubbly and covered in scars. He had a blind eye and looked to be in his forties. He quickly looked down at his toes and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Eyes forward, Rutledge!" yelled Reinhardt, "From now on, you do whatever I tell you, when I tell you! Understand?"

Mako nodded reluctantly, struggling to look at Reinhardt's angry face.

"I said eyes forward!"

Once Mako obeyed, the whole room was silent. Reinhardt stomped over to one of the gun crates and put down Mako's mask. As he leaned against the green box, I watched his back heave with heavy breaths. I didn't take my eyes off of him, not after what had happened.

After Reinhardt's breathing had slowed, he looked back up at us. The crimson was fading from his cheeks and he looked much more calm.

"Most of you did well," he muttered, "Not all, but most. Let's move on to the next one."

He came back over to his previous position.

"We'll be skipping parade rest, for we won't need it. The next position is called 'at ease.' I suppose you already got a peek of it when we passed Offense, but if you didn't, here it is. When I say 'at ease,' you can relax. However, I want you to keep your right foot in place and absolutely no talking. At ease!"

We took our new position. I was careful to keep my right foot exactly where it was. Instead of walking down the line, Reinhardt only looked at us.

"I'd say you all have that one," he said, " The next position is rest. You stay in the same place, but you can chat. The last commands we'll be going over are 'fall out' and 'fall in.' When I say 'fall out,' you can move from your positions and leave the line However, I want you to stay near me. For now, you can just walk around the training area. You can also talk. When I say 'fall in,' come back in line and stand at attention. Fall out and stand around the mat."

Reinhardt stepped into the middle of the mat and I fell out. I gathered around the circle with Zarya and Mako still by my side.

"Now, we'll take a bit of a test. I'm going to partner you all up and have you test your skills on the mat. Just a friendly fist fight, nothing more."

A friendly fist fight? I didn't know something like that even existed. I just hoped beyond hope that I wouldn't be partnered with Zarya.

"We'll have you all fight for a full minute. Let's get you partnered up. The first pair will be Zaryanova and Winston. Winston, join Zaryanova on her side of the mat."

Winston bounded across the mat and shook Zarya's hand with a smile.

"The next pair will be Rutledge and Song. I see you're already together."

My heart sank in my chest. I peeked over at Mako, who was sporting a wide smirk. We both knew the results of the battle before it even started.

"What about me, Mr. Lindholm?" asked Orisa, stepping forward.

"You'll go up against me," he answered, "By the way, please call me Reinhardt."

"Sounds good, Reinhardt."

"I'll go extra hard on you," he said with a friendly wink, "Rutledge and Song, come to attention on the mat. You're up first."

I faced Mako and puffed my chest, but tried not to make eye contact. Reinhardt knelt down on the mat in between us.

"On the count of three, you'll both get out of attention and fight. 1...2...

At three, Reinhardt slapped the mat and backed up.

The look on Mako's face was one of pure anger. His eyes were slits and his puffy lips were dripping with drool.

Although I was terrified, I knew that there was no turning back from this. I swung my fist at his saggy cheeks, trying to catch him off-guard, but the collision of my fist only angered him more. Before I knew it, Mako was backing up. He drew his left foot back and forth on the mat in king motions. Grunting, Mako ran at me and punched me in the nose. I spun back on my heels and landed on the mat.

All I could feel was the throbbing feeling on my nose. I could hardly feel my cheek against the cold mat. The immense power of Mako's fist blurred my vision, but I could still se a drop of blood land on the mat inches from my face. I struggled to roll over but I couldn't stand up.

When I looked up, Mako was standing over me with a bloody fist and a triumphant grin on his face.

"That's what you get for messing with Jamie," he grunted.

Reinhardt ran over to us and shoved Mako to the wall as fast as a speeding bullet.

"Back in line, Rutledge! Now!"

Reinhardt released him and came over to me. Mako walked back into the line with a short laugh.

"Oh, my," said Reinhardt, crouching next to me, "Your nose seems to be broken. Come with me, Fräulein. I'll bring you to Mercy. Stand up."

I struggled around on the mat but, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't manage to get to my feet.

"I'll help you. Hold on to my neck."

I did what he said. He scooped me up and stood with little to no effort and carried me off the mat. Despite his cold armor pressing against my body, his touch felt warm. I had always looked up to Reinhardt as a kid. He was a true hero in every sense of the word.

The area where Support trained was exactly the same as the section for Tank. The only differences were that the red floor and banner with the were replaced with green. The Support trainees stood in a similar circle to ours. Zenyatta and Satya brawled in the middle of the circle at an equal pace to one another. Ana and Mercy stood outside of the circle, quietly observing the fight over the trainees' shoulders.

"Angela! Ana!" bellowed Reinhardt.

The two medics spun around and saw me. The students also heard and paused the fight. They all stared at me in shock, and I suddenly felt self-conscious and weak.

Mercy rushed to our side, Ana trailing behind.

"Put her down gently," ordered Mercy, "I'll assemble my staff."

As Mercy rushed over to one of the green crates, Reinhardt knelt, gently coaxing me out of his arms and onto the floor.

Reinhardt whispered reassuring things to me, but they all seemed like bullshit in my condition. That was when Lúcio ran over and put my worry to rest.

"Hana! Oh my god. What happened?"

"It is none of your concern, Lúcio," said Ana, harshly, "Go join your fellow trainees in the circle."

I realized that Lúcio was now holding my hand in his. It was warm and so were my cheeks.

"Is she gonna be okay?" he asked.

"She'll be fine. We're taking care of it. Now go back or I'll make you. I don't think you want that, do you?"

Lúcio looked to me, then Ana, then back. He gave my hand one last squeeze and ran away. Even after he had left, I still felt the warmth of his hand in mine and got butterflies in my stomach.

"I'm assembling it now," said Mercy from what seemed like a million miles away.

"Quick," said Ana.

"And...it's ready."

Mercy drifted back to us with her staff in the air. When Mercy sat beside me, I prayed for the whole ordeal to all be over.

"Alright, Hana," said Mercy, "I promise this won't hurt, but it will tickle just a bit.

"I'm ready," I croaked with shallow breaths.

Mercy aimed her staff straight at my heart and flicked a hardly visible switch on the side.

A yellow glow emanated from my entire torso, cocooning my body in a cold, tingly feeling. The throbbing on my face slowed down until it came to a complete stop. The glow left my body and I felt completely fine again. I brought my hand up to my nose to check for blood and was bewildered to find none at all.

"Thank you," I muttered.

Mercy put a thin hand on my shoulder.

"My pleasure, Hana," she said.

"Woohoo!" shouted Lúcio."

I blushed again while he clapped for Mercy. There was something about him that I just couldn't get out of my head. He was so sweet and so unlike other guys that I had met. It was just something about him...

"Hana," said Ana, breaking me out of my daze, "Would you like to train with support? That is, until you get your mech."

I looked to Reinhardt, who was still kneeling by my side. He gave me a slight nod and I thought I saw a smile tugging at the edge of his mouth.

"That sounds fine," I said, "Sure. So...I'm still a Tank trainee, right?"

"Yes. You'll just train with us until you're mech arrives."

"That sounds good," I said, "Is that okay with you, Mr. Wilhelm."

"Of course. I want you to feel comfortable and safe where you are, Hana," he said, "By the way, didn't I already tell you to call me Reinhardt."

"Sorry, Reinhardt."

"No problem," he replied with a grin, "I should get back to the others before Rutledge causes any more trouble. Thanks, Angela."

Reinhardt marched out of the room with a grin still shining on his face. Mercy held a hand out to me.

"Let me help you," she suggested.

"I'm okay," I said with a wave of my own.

I only struggled a little bit to get up and, once I did, I was stable.

"I'm glad you were able to stand," said Mercy, "The Caduceus Staff has a dizzying effect on most people."

"I'm not easily dizzied."

"Come to the circle, Hana," said Ana, signaling me, "We're currently doing a series of fist fights to test pain tolerance. I'll partner you up with Lúcio."

I headed over to the circle while trying to hide my excitement at the thought of Lúcio being my partner. I stood next to him, nervous for a reason I just couldn't pinpoint. Maybe it was because I was about to fight again. But Lúcio seemed gentle; much better than Mako. He gave me a little punch on the arm.

"Man, I was worried about you," he said, "What even happened?"

I tried to keep my voice down just in case I was being heard from behind the barrier.

"It was that asshole, Mako," I said.

"Oh. You mean Roadhog?"

"Is that his battle name?"

"Yep," replied Lúcio.

"I guess that explains the tattoo!" I said, remembering the giant pig on Roadhog's stomach.

"Yeah," he said, "That thing's so ugly too."

"The tattoo or the guy himself?"

Lúcio laughed like my stupid little joke was a knee-slapper. I could tell that he was sincerely cracking up. He had a nice laugh, too. Loud, but nice. When he was done, he wiped a tear from his eye.

"I don't like colored tattoos. I prefer plain black. See?"

Lúcio rolled up his left sleeve to reveal a black tattoo of a frog. Other designs swirled around the frog, making the muscles in his arm stand out. He had a lot of muscle for his size.

"Cool," I said, trying not to stare.

I decided to change the subject.

"You know," I began, "Roadhog actually said something really weird after he'd gotten me down. It stuck with me."

"What did he say?"

"He said, 'That's what you get for messing with Jamie,'" I quoted.

"Jamie...Oh! He must mean Junkrat. Jamison Fawkes."

"Why would he defend someone like that?"

"Those two are inseparable," Lúcio said.

"Aren't they, like, eighty years apart or something?" I asked.

"Ha. Something like that."

"This round's winner is Satya," announced Ana.

She was holding up Satya's hand in the middle of the circle while Zenyatta clapped respectfully. I applauded for her. Satya and Zenyatta got back into their places in the circle.

"Our next competitors will be Lúcio and Hana," said Ana, "Step into the circle and stand opposite from each other."

We did what she said. Facing Lúcio was much different than facing Roadhog. While Roadhog had furrowed his eyebrows and growled, Lúcio gave me a mischievous smile with perfectly white teeth.

"Alright, trainees," said Ana, "When I count down from three, I want you to fight. But don't go too hard. Go forty percent maximum."

"Got it, coach," said Lúcio.

I gave Ana a thumbs up.

"Three...two...one!"

Lúcio and I shuffled forward, both being as cautious as the other. Once we were arms length apart, Lúcio threw a surprise attack at my cheek. I blocked it quickly with my forearm and backed up. My heart was pounding with excitement.

"Think you can keep up with me?" I said.

A wide smile appeared on Lúcio's face.

"Just getting started!"

I charged at him as fast as I could and swung at his cheek. He saw it coming and grabbed ahold of my arm. He painfully twisted it behind my back and I felt tears at the corners of my eyes. He pushed me to the floor and held me down with his knee. My arm was throbbing and my eyes watered like crazy.

I was about to tap out when I remembered what this was all for. If I were going to be a member of Overwatch, I needed to have a high pain tolerance. I needed to endure the pain long enough to come up with an escape plan. But what could I do? Lúcio had me down. There was no getting up from this. Unless...

"Ready to quit, girl?" he taunted.

"I play to win!"

I started to flop back and forth on my stomach like a fish out of water. When I got my head to the perfect height, I knocked it against my opponent's face. In Lúcio's surprise, he loosened his grip on my arm and I escaped.

"Damn, Hana!"

I punched him in the face, trying not to hurt him too badly. He stumbled back and off of the mat.

"The winner is Hana!" said Ana.

She came into the circle and held up my hand just like she had done with Satya. I looked down at Lúcio. He had a bloody nose, but his never-fading smile still showed.


End file.
